dallonuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kapodaco
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dallon universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kapodaco page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CAJohnson (Talk) 05:08, November 30, 2011 Welcome to the Dallon universe wiki please feel free to write fan articles and fix my mistakes since i'm not that good with grammar (CAJohnson) Thanks I was hoping you'd come by I hope you will continoue to edit things. typo Thanks dude you're a life saver! I draw with Photoshop elements 7.0. the printer I use scans things all weird plus i'm actually really good at drawing with a mouse Scanner I meant scanner it does both so.. Thanks I will start trying to add more information and sure I'll try and link for you (CAJohnson) If you check your talk page I will most likely chat between 7:0:0 and 8:0:0 I'm ready to chat now CaveJohnson 00:19, December 2, 2011 (UTC) As you said get in the chatroom you fool! CaveJohnson 00:27, December 2, 2011 (UTC) That's quite alright I guess I was being a little impatient anyway tell me when you'll chat! CaveJohnson 22:38, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I figured it out now you're an admin! CaveJohnson 00:20, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks though green is my favorite color this is fine the background design should be green mostly though (CaveJohnson) May I ask that you change harris blossom on the front page to Roger Daller cause I don't know how to do that and Roger is like the sidekick for Robert. CaveJohnson 01:24, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the edit I didn't even know you were on CaveJohnson 01:29, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey again I would like to know how to add something to a category please get back to me as soon as possible please CaveJohnson 19:17, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I forgot to add content CaveJohnson 00:24, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Whoa I screwed up I typed in issues and contents like you said caps and all and it just created new categories? CaveJohnson 02:20, December 6, 2011 (UTC) wait a second I figured it out nemindver Thanks for your help man I was gonna get to that but I was kinda busyCaveJohnson 22:05, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kapodaco visit my new blog on my role playing game Group Castle 2! CaveJohnson 00:09, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey my roleplay will be moved to the forums now and I need some help making it as i'm rather new to the forum business so please stop by the forums and help me outCaveJohnson 00:33, December 14, 2011 (UTC) It's alright i'll ask a friend of mine if he'll help me CaveJohnson 04:12, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello again I was wondering if you know how to make the no swearing and no major violence rule an official one if it's not already CaveJohnson 22:17, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh thanks man I was just making sure CaveJohnson 19:28, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello again I was wondering if you could make a link to the family legacy page on the main page I would do it if I knew how. CaveJohnson 02:43, December 27, 2011 (UTC) hey dude you got a skype name i'll invite you to the new Dallon Universe Skype chat if you want